


The Secret.

by pinkbowlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowlou/pseuds/pinkbowlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grew up spoiled because he was the prince of England. As harry grew he had everything he wanted because of who he was. Louis how ever grew up in a middle class family who works hard to support his family of two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, honestly please explain this to me because it makes you look awful". Anne threw the trashy magazine at her son who was sat across from her with a smug look on his face. 

"What's the big deal mum? I had a good time. It's no big deal actually. I went out, had a few drinks and that was it". Harry picked up the paper and studied the picture plastered on the cover. His hand was interlaced with his rumored girlfriend Liz and both of them looking at the ground, but what made it worse was the fact Harry had his shirt undone and so did she. Harry now understood why his mom was upset with him, but he's twenty-one and doesn't give a shit.  

"Harry I have told you over and over again to be careful, but did you listen? No. No you didn't and now you're on the bloody cover looking like the next reality tv star that got their partner pregnant and-" 

"First off Liz is not my partner she's a lesbian for crying out loud and second of all I am twenty one so therefore I am entitled to have a few beers with some lads and maybe have sex". Harry wadded up the magazine and threw it into the trash bag as he got up from his seat. 

"I raised you better than that Harry and you know it". 

Both of them looked at each other with such anger that it could have killed them. Harry took a breath and walked away to his room. Anne went to the study to read like she always did after they faught. 

Harry was born into this life style and he wouldn't have picked it if he had to choose. He's the prince of England so therefore everything he says or does is prayed upon. He always got what he wanted. He didn't have to lift a finger, he never did anything for him self and it never bothered him. He believed that he had a great life until he hit sixteen. 

At sixteen Harry started drinking because he couldn't handle all the fame, the drama, the fake smiles and it was just too much for him. His parents eventually caught on and got him some help, but Harry is drinking again and wants out of this life style. 

However he knew he was stuck with it or so he thought. An idea popped into his head, sure it was a shitty idea but he knew it was worth a shot. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had began to peek out over the horizon as many people had been awaken by the sound of their alram clocks. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Wake up!" Louis had quickly risen up from the trap of blankets as he directed his eyes to the little voice coming from the floor. 

"I'm up baby girl. What's wrong?" Louis asked as he leaned down to scoop his little girl Violet off the floor and into his arms. 

"Bad dream daddy. Monsters came and took you from me" Violet explained as she hugged her dad tightly. 

"Aww sweetie, it's okay. You know the monsters could never get me or you because they're scared of me remember?" 

Violet nodded as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and rolled her self off his lap and onto the bed. Louis smiled softly down at his little princess. He was lucky to have her. She was his world, but Violets' mom? Louis hated her. She screwed his life up, but in exchange he got Violet and he couldn't be more thankful. Violet was now at the clumsy age of five and always wanted to be stuck to her dads hip. 

"Alright Vi, let's try to sleep for a little bit now because the sun isn't even fully awake yet". Louis put the covers over his daughter as she got her self comfy on the bed. Louis was a great father to Violet. He knew he'd do anything for her, but he wasn't going to spoil her. He couldn't stand spoiled people because they never do a damn thing to help anyone besides themselves. 

A few hours after Violet had woke Louis up the first time, she did it this time because it was almost one in the afternoon and he had promised to take her to feed the ducks in the park. Louis was shocked to find the house in one piece once he had finally got out of bed. He asked Violet if she had eaten anything and she had. She got her self yogurt and a banana. He knew she was growing up wonderfully. She even got her self dressed, even if her shirt was on inside out she was getting somewhere. 

"Tell ya what kiddo, you go watch a little more tv while I get ready and then we'll go feed the ducks okay?" Violet nodded quickly as a smile grew from ear to ear. 

Louis went back to his room to get ready. As he finished putting his clothes on he heard one thing he hates: Violet crying. He ran out to the living room and found her sitting on the couch crying while her hands covered her face. 

"Violet, what's wrong sweetheart?" Louis asked as he squated to her height and uncovered her face. 

"Prince. Dead." She sniffled. 

Louis was a little confused by what she said but as he went ask her what she meant the news man cleared it up. 

"This is one of the most traggic things to happen in England. Prince Harry has died at the age of twenty-one. No one knows why or how he died, but more information will be released soon". 

The news upset Violet because she liked Prince Harry very much, even though they never met. Louis on the other hand could not stand him and was glad he was gone, but for his daughters' sake he pretended that news made him upset. 


	3. Chapter 3

The night sky was slowly turning into a painting of pink and purple as Harry sat on his bed with a empty bottle of vodka in his hands. His head was spinning as the scuffs of shoes shuffled up and down outside his room. Harry couldn't take it anymore, so be threw the bottle on the floor and grabbed his coat. He wanted to run away but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere because the paps are always on his ass and he was over it. He was over constantly being watched, over being treated like he was five, over drinking to escape his own hell. He wanted his way out of this mess. As Harry finished putting on his jacket he grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote his goodbye letter to his old life.

"Dear family,  
I can not do this anymore. I am physically, mentaly and emotionaly unstable. This is goodbye, but no I am not dead. I want you to release to the press that I have died though. I know it sounds crazy but trust me it's what's best. I want and I need a normal life. Yes I get I'm the prince but I never asked for it. I never asked for any of this and I want out. Just keep in mind I'm doing what feels right for me to do and if you don't agree then that's your fault and you're clearly blind because I have been screaming out how much I don't want this. So again I ask that you support me and release a statement that I have died so I can get out, change my life and make my life MINE.  
Love Harry."

After Harry gave his letter one last look he set it on the bedside table and grabbed his sunglasses. He knew it wasn't the best disguise but it was going to be the best he got until he went into the shops.  
The sun was slowly creeping up further in the sky as Harry made his way outside, making sure to hide when ever he saw one of the workers. He had made it to the front gates without getting caught and was actually proud he had accomplished it. To his suprise there wasn't anyone outside the gate when he stepped out of it. Rain drops started to trickle out of the sky as Harry started running down the street. His breathing was heavy, his heart heat was pounding in his ears and the rain was blocking the vision he had from his sunglasses. For once he felt free. No one knew where he was going or what he was doing. Harry was running until his legs would give out and he didn't care. He was free.

As Harry finally made it to the small town shops his breath was gone, he was soaked head to toe and he had broken his sunglasses when he had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. The workers looked him in digust when he walked in.

"Can I have some help please?" Harry asked as he went up to the lady at the front counter. She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and pushed her lips together as her index finger tapped her pointed chin. "I suppose you can". Harry shook his head and stromed out of there. He couldn't believe he was treated like that just because of how he was dressed. As he made his way into another store he heard a small group of people talking, but he ignored them as he went into the resale shop. Once inside he went straight for the hoodies. If there was one thing Harry could live in, it would be a hoodie. It wasn't as busy as he had imagined but he did get a great deal for what he just bought.

When Harry had left the shops he noticed that the small group was gone and a bigger group had taken their place, but this group was different they weren't whispering they were crying. Harry being the curious cat that he is made his way over to them to see what it was about.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with a lower voice and a girl with short black hair turned to face him.

"Didn't you hear the traggic news?" She asked with a sniffle.

"No. What happened?"

"Prince Harry died in his sleep."

Harry pretened to be upset and shocked about the news but it didn't bother him. He knew people would either be sad or thankful or wouldn't care at all.  
"Oh, he did? Well he's in a bettet place now." And with that statement Harry made his way toward his new life that was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want tissues.

The news about Prince Harry had spread like wild fire and it had found its way to the Tomlinson household. Louis picked up Violet and gave her a hug as she cried in her fathers arms. Her tears stained louis' shirt as she wiped her little eyes. Louis didn't think Violet would be this upset, but he was wrong. 

"Violet, sweetie I know you're upset but he's in a better place now." Louis reassured his little girl while setting her on the counter top and pushing her hair behind her ear. Violet looked at her dad with her big blue wet eyes and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 

"Do you think he's up there with Whiskers?" Violet whispered as she swung her chubby little legs back and forth. 

"He might be sweetie. He just might be." Louis reassured as he handed his daughter a cookie from the cookie jar that was sat next to her. Violet took the cookie but set it next to her and reached out for her father. Louis scooped her up and took her back to her room and set her on her bed. 

"You're gonna take a nap okay sweetie, you're always a meanie to me after you cry." 

Violet pouted at her fathers statement but she knew he was right, so she didn't argue with him. Louis tucked his little girl bed and kissed her head.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you more princess."

"Not possible baby girl, now get some sleep okay?"

"Okay daddy, I love you so so much."

"I will always love you Violet."

"I will always love you too Daddy."

Louis knew how much Violet meant to him and wouldn't know what to do without her. 

As a few hours passed since Louis put Violet to sleep, yet it was very quiet and something didn't seem right. He made his way to her room and as he got closer the knot in stomach became tighter and tighter. Violet looked peaceful, but when Louis looked closer he realized that she was no longer breathing. Louis ran to her and tried to wake her up, but her eyes wouldn't open. "Violet, please wake up princess, please you've been fighting this long! You can still keep fighting beautiful, please wake up." But Violet wouldn't wake up and Louis broke apart. His world had just stopped and shattered before his eyes. He didn't face the fact she was gone, but she was. 

"911, how may I help you?"

"My daughter is dead, I put her down for a nap and she's gone, SHE'S GONE." Louis cried as knees went weak and fell to the floor. 

"Sir, help is on the way, do you want me to stay on the line until they get there?" 

"NO!" And with that hung up and pulled his knees to his chest until the ambulence arived. He didn't want this to be real but sadly it was. He knew her diese was eating her alive and the medication in the world coudln't save her, but he prayed it would. 

As the men took Violet away from Louis, Louis couldn't help but cry. His life was over. He didn't know what to do but the one thing he never wanted to do, he did. He planned his daughters funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence filled the house as Louis made his way to the kitchen. It had been over a month since Violet passed away. Louis was still pissed that he didn't do everything possible to save, but he actually did. The doctors told him after she was born that she'd be lucky to live her first year of life and she made it eight years. Violets' mother was a dumbass and drank while she was pregnant and smoked even though Louis yelled and pleaded for her to stop. He still blames his daughters death on him when the truth was her little heart couldn't take all the medication that made it work in the first place. 

Louis sat on the couch with his head in his hands and watched the rain drip down the window. Violet use to sit on the window seal and pretend the raindrops were racing and sometimes would race against Louis. He missed her like the sun misses the moon when it goes down, the only difference is that the sun comes back up every morning and now his sunshine won't be coming back. 

As the rain splattered against the ground, Louis got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket along with his keys and headed out. He started drinking again to help ease the pain and it worked until he returned to a empty house hold. The bar wasn't busy on Thursday nights so that's what Louis would do every thursday. Upon his arrival something seemed different about the bar, there was the regulars but when Louis sat down and looked around he noticed someone he hadn't seen there before. For some reason it bothered him and made him wonder why anyone new would come in. 

"Your usual beer Lou?" The bartender asked as he placed his towel over his broad shoulder. 

"Yeah that works" Louis reassured him as he leaned backwards a little to get a peak at the stranger in the back. 

"Someone catching your eye aye?" 

"What? No not like that." 

"Hmm sure, heres your beer." And with a small slam, his beer was in front of his face and a little bit slapshed out leaving little puddles on the wooden counter top. Louis nodded softly as he picked up the mug and took a few sips. The air felt heavy and hot as Louis finished his beer a few moments later. It felt like someone was watching him and he knew it had to be the stranger, so he got off the stool and made his way to the stranger. 

"Hello." Louis said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

The stranger looked up slightly and gave a small wave and quickly looked back down. 

"Ya know pal it's rude not to say hello back or a simple hi but that's not what I wanna talk to you about. How come you keep checking me out?" 

The stranger looked up at Louis and took off his sunglasses. Louis stepped back in disbelief and covered his mouth with his tiny hand. The stranger was not a stranger. Louis was shocked and confused. 

"Hey buddy, you died like a month ago what the fuck? Wait no it was a month ago because my little girl died the same day as you but the difference is now her little body is burried six feet under ground and your in here getting shit faced. What the actual fuck man?" 

"First off I'm sincerly sorry your little girl passed away I really am and secondly I am in hiding." 

"Hiding? Why are you hiding? Your a fuckin prince. You can have anything you want and you're running from it? What is wrong with you?" 

"How dare you! Yes I WAS the prince but I faked my death so I could finally have a normal life and you come up to me acting like I killed your daughter and 

"You keep her out of your disgusting trap!" Louis reached up and smacked Harry against the face with back of his hand. Harry grabbed his cheek and returned the favor to Louis. Louis clenched his jaw and fist, but he knew better so he undid his fist and looked Harry directly in the eye. 

"You want a normal life? You wouldn't last a month doing what I do." 

"Is that a bet?" 

"Are your fucking stupid? Yes it is and if I win you have to spill the truth that your death was a fake and must donate your money to a chairty." 

"Deal, but if I win you have to apologize to me and must come to my house and clean my bedroom." Harry put his hand out as Louis put his out. They both shook hands. Louis knew he was gonna win but something in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis had awoke with a painful headache and his body felt like it had been filled with a thousand pounds of sand. He knew he had to face the day as much as he didn't want too. As he made his way to the bathroom he realized that clothes were on the floor but they weren't his and as he got closer to the bathroom the water in the shower was on, so he grabbed the baseball bat from behind the chair in his room. Slowly he opened the door as be entered and held the bat close to his chest with a tight grip. The water shut off and Louis turned his back against the wall to hide and waited until the door opened. 

As the door opened, Louis gripped the bat until his knuckles were snow white and bit his bottom lip raw. How could he not have heard someone break into his house? How could he not have heard someone get in his shower? He focused on the figure and when the figure shut the door, Louis took a swing. 

"OW. BLOODY FUCKING HELL MATE." Harry cursed as he rubbed his arm. "Why the hell did you just hit me with a baseball bat? Are you trying to kill me?" 

Louis dropped the bat as his eyes scanned over Harry and everything was flooding back into his brain. The bet, the slap and maybe sex? 

"Did we have sex?" Louis shouted as he looked Harry dead in the eye. 

"Ha. You wish you could have a piece of my fine ass but no we did not have sex. You drove us back here, showed me the couch and went to bed." 

"First off you could you have some STD and secondly I wouldn't have sex with an asshole like you. Now finish getting ready Mr. I can handle the real world. You have a world of hurt waiting for you" and with that Louis left the bathroom only to return a second later. 

"Alright. Get out I have to pee." 

Harry laughed as he brushed his teeth and spit it out. "Just whip your dick out and piss then, I've seen dicks before and by the looks of it so have you and your ass hole." 

"OUT!" Louis pointed towards the door as Harry put the tooth brush back and went to gather his clothes off the floor. 

Later that morning Louis made his way to the kitchen to find Harry reading the paper with his feet on the table and a cup of tea next to him. 

"Get your feet off the table Harry, we have to eat there and I would like to enjoy a cup of tea with some toast without smelling your feet." Louis stated as he poured the left over tea in his favorite cup. 

"Fine." Harry huffed as he rolled his eyes and placed his feet back on the cold marble floor. 

"So what am I going to even do?" Harry asked as he placed his newspaper on the table and picked up his cup and took a sip. 

"Well while I'm at work you'll stay here and clean the house which includes: Dusting, sweeping, washing the dishes, doing the laundry and checking the mail. Got it?" Louis smirked as he sipped his tea and went to the bread box so he could make his toast. 

"How the hell am I supposed to do all that?" 

Louis raised an eyebrow as he put the bread in the toaster and shook his head. "You'll figure it out and just try not to burn down the house or I'll kick your ass." 

Harry scuffed and picked his paper up and started reading the comic section while Louis grabbed his toast and watched him. The idea of Harry being alone scared him but he had to show Harry what the real world was all about.


	7. Chapter 7

"How the hell do you work this damn thing?" Harry shouted as he looked at dishwasher in confusion. He knew one thing though, he was going to lose his damn mind. As Harry gave up on the dishwasher he started to remembered how his butler did the dishes, so he gave it a shot. He grabbed the dirty dishes from the sink and put them in the dishwasher. "Now where does he keep the little soap things?" Harry asked as he scratched his head and then checked under sink and they were there. After he put the soap, the dishwasher was closed and ready to go with a push of a button.

Harry grabbed the list Louis had wrote and checked off everything he had done which was: the dishes, dusting, checking the mail, and laundry, but he still felt like he was forgetting something.

The sun had set and Louis had returned home with a pizza. "Harry I'm back. Thank you for nof burning down my house."  
"I'm in the kitchen hun." Harry yelled back.  
"Did you just call me hun?" Louid questioned as he walked in the kitchen and set the pizza on the table. Harry widen his eyes and blushed red. He didn't even mean to say it, it just happened.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just slipped out. I was watching one of those cheesey house wife shows after I finished doing the things you asked."  
"Don't worry about it Harry, it's okay I found it hmm.." Louis smiled "Cute. I found it cute."

Harry smiled wide as I grabbed two paper plates from the shelf by the window and set them down on the counter along with a few napkins from the napkin despenser. Louis opened the box of pizza and looked at Harry with a grin. "Hope you like chicken bacon ranch with spinich and feta."  
Harry looked at Louis and nodded. Both of them went to grab a piece but insted went for the same exact one. When their hands touched they both blushed a shade of pink and smiled. Harry felt like something wasn't right though. He was confused as to why this man the size of a child was being so nice.  
"Hey, ya know stranger you never told me your name." Harry stated as grabbed at another slice.  
"So you didn't go through my mail to figure it out?" Louis raised his eyebrow as he bit into his slice of pizza.  
"Well I'm not rude I understand privacy unlike other people."  
"Well if you must know my name is Louis, I'm twenty three and I'm a tattoo artist."  
"Are you really?"  
"Am I really what?"  
"A tattoo artist?"  
"Yes I am, why?"  
"Just wondering." Harry shrugged as he finished his first piece and started on his second. Louis nodded and grabbed another piece. They stood by the counter and ate their pizza. Louis thought it was going to be akward to eat dinner with Harry but as they finished up Louis realized that Harry isn't as bad as he thought. Harry offered to clean up and let Louis go to the living to watch tv. Louis insisted to help but Harry refused his help, so Louis went and laid on the couch. As Louis watched the football match Harry came out and gave him a beer.  
"What's this for? Lou asked as he took it from Harry.  
"I just figured you'd like a nice cool beverage after working all day." Harry smiled as he went back to the kitchen.

The fact that Harry was being nice to him all of sudden kind of scared Louis a bit, but he pushed the idea out of his mind and enjoyed his football. As the match came to the final score Louis decided to go check on Harry and to his suprise was bent over pulling cookies out of the oven.  
"Hi Lou, is the game over? I made some choclate chip cookies from scratch."  
"Uh yeah games over, how come you made cookies Harry?"  
"Because I didn't wanna come between you and your man time, so I figured I'd bake."  
Louis nodded as Harry poured the cookies into a bowl and put the hot pan on top of the oven.  
"Louis?" Harry whispered as he got closer to the tiny man child.  
"Yeah Harry? What's wrong?"  
"How good are you at keeping secrets?"  
Louis' eyes blew up and his jaw dropped a little. Had Harry killed someone? Had he jerked off in his bed? Had he broke something?  
"Good I guess."  
Harry moved closer to Louis, but Louis backed away a little.  
"Louis, I have a secret and I need to tell you it before it bothers me anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT & FLUFF(: YOU'RE WELCOME. 
> 
> This is the last chapter.

The air was thick between the two of them as Harry leaned in closer to Louis. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and ran his thumb of the tiny knuckles. 

"Harry, did you kill someone?" Louis bluntly asked as he put his cookie down.  
"What? No! Why would you think that?" Harry asked in suprise as he pulled away from Louis.  
"Do you think I would really kill someone? I am a human being Louis, I have feelings. I have urges and I have both of them for you damn it." 

Louis stepped back from Harry as his eyes widened in disbelief. "You don't have those for me Harry, we haven't know each other that - "  
"But we have Louis! We have!" Harry interrupted as he grabbed Louis' shoulders and gave him a small shake.  
"Harry I promise we haven't."  
"Louis I promise we have."  
Their eyes met as they looked at each other with different expersions. Harry could read that Louis was confused and shocked while Louis could read that Harry was desperate and needy.  
"Harry, I just met you. I promise"  
Harry shook his head and pulled away from Louis. 

"Two Halloweens ago Louis, you went as Peter Pan." Harry stated as he sat on the table.  
"How do you know that?" Louis asked with a concerned voice and arched eyebrow. 

"You showed up to a Halloween party at eleven pm at the house on Maple, a bunch of people were there and yet your eyes stayed focused on person. They were dressed as a slutty princess. You approched said person with two cups and a cheesy pick up line."  
Louis started to remember that night as Harry spoke about it. He had dropped Violet off at the babysitters for the evening after he had taken her trick or treating. Harry looked at Louis with a sly smirk as Louis looked lost yet facsinated.  
"As you handed the princess the cup, they gave a small giggle when you told your cheesy line, but they enjoyed, in fact they enjoyed it so much they grabbed your hand and placed it on their thigh. You enjoyed it and gave their thigh a squeeze. The princess then asked you upstairs and you followed to give the princess the greatest orgasm ever, yet the princess refused to let you see their cum stained panties and you only did anal, yet you didn't question it."  
"Okay how do you know all that Harry? That's fucking weird. Did you follow me or something? Did you actually watch me fuck the princess?" 

Harry hopped off the table and made his way to Louis until they were chest to chest. "No you idiot, I was the princess." Louis stepped away from Harry as Harry told him that. They stood still.  
"Are you fucking serious Harry? You were the slutty anal princess I've thinking about for two years?" 

"I'm being dead serious Louis, look at the mark!" Harry lifted up his shirt and turned his back, showing the little scar from when the tiara fell off and he had rolled onto it after they had fucked. 

"So that's your secret, that you were the princess I fucked?"  
"Well that and one more thing" Harry stated as he dropped the grip on his shirt.  
"Now what, you were the playboy bunny I fucked last Halloween?" Louis asked crossing his arms.  
"Yes but thats not what the other one is Lou" Harry spoke softly as he uncrossed the tiny mans arms.  
"I like you Lou, I really do and I know we come from two different worlds, but I like you and you might not feel the same way and that's okay. I wouldn't blame you because this is all so much right now and -"  
"Harry hush!" Louis intterupted as he placed a finger over the taller mans pink plump lips. "Yes it is a lot but since I've gotten to know and you've been doing around here I realzied you're not the selfish prick I thought you were." 

Harry smiled as he pulled Louis against his chest. Their hearts raced as they stared at each other for a moment. "Kiss me already!" Harry blurted as Louis licked his lips. "Calm down killer, I'll kiss you if we can re-do halloween night again the bedroom".  
"You cheeky bastard, of course we can." Harry smirked as he grabbed Louis' hand and took them into the mater bedroom.  
" Ya know I just cleaned in here and now it's gonna be dirty again" Harry said as he placed his hands on his hips.  
"That's because you're a dirty little princess Harry"  
Harry turned to face Louis with a look of innocence and lust with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and beaty little eyes. "But I'm your dirty little princess Lou".  
"Yes you are." A smirk appread on Louis' face as Harry got on his and looked up at him.  
"All for me and only me." Harry stated as he unzipped the pants in his way and with one quick tug, the pants and boxers were on the floor, pooling louis' ankles. The cool air hit Louis' bulging cock causing him to suck in a sharp breath. Harry waisted no time in remaking their first time. He quickly wrapped his fingers around the shaft as his tongue licked the tip, licking up the pre-cum already dripping out. Louis looked down at Harry with eyes full of lust. "Relax your throat princess and hold my thighs." Harry did as so, gripping onto Louis' thighs, Harry relaxed his throat as Louis gripped his hair and shoved his cock down the princess' throat. Harry missed this. He hated pretending to date girls, he hated haveing to talk about sex with then when he really wanted the man that fucked him for the last two halloweens and he finally got him. Louis tightened his grip on Harrys hair, forcing his dick down the danity throat, making Harry gag and drool. When Louis finally pulled out, Harry wad semi-flushed. Cheeks pink as roses, eyes glazed as ice and drool just dripping from his pink plump lips. "More!" He cried. 

"More what princess? Louis asked as he helped Harry up from his knees.  
"Cock sir, I want more of it please" Harry stated as he fluttered his eyelashes. Louis pushed Harry onto the bed and finished pulling off his pants along with his boxers. "Aww look how hard you are princess, who did this to you?" Louis asked as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, dragging his thumb over the bluginh veins.  
"You. You did" Harry whimpered. Louis smirked as he lowered his face to kiss Harrys, creamy white thick thighs. Harry bit his lip as he felt Louis kiss his thighs. Louis let go of Harrys' cock for a moment to spread his legs and looked at his pretty pink puckering hole. The two of them both knew what was gonna happen. Louis leaned in and spit on Harrys hole and ran a finger over it, slowly sliding it in, Louis spat on it again.  
"Oh fuck sir, please eat me out, please!" Harry whined. Louis chucked softly and did as his princess requested. He pulled his finger away and replaced it with his tongue. Slowly licking up and down, Louis licked Harrys hole while he rubbed his princess' thighs and Harry laid there enjoying it. Whimpering and moaning how much he loved Louis' tongue. 

" I think your pretty little hole his ready for my cock princess." Louis stated as he spat on his hand to slick up his cock.  
"Mmm yes sir. I want your cock in me. I missed it so much sir." Harry whined out as Louis started to enter him, inch by inch until he was fully inside Harry. Louis started slowly thrusting inside Harry while Harry looked him in the eyes and sat up a little.

"Faster sir, go faster, I'm ready for it!" Harry moaned as Louis lifted harrys leg over his shoulder. "Is that what you want you slutty little princess? Hmmm you want it faster?" Louis grunted as he hit Harrys prostate not only faster but harder, making the room fill the nosies of the headboard hitting the wall, their skin slapping against each other and Harry's louder whines and moans. Soon Harry could feel his chest and stoamch tightening, he knew what he had to do as Louis fucked him to pieces.  
"Oh sir, I need to cum, please let me cum!"  
"Do you need to cum princes? Show me how much you need it?  
Harry grabbed his dick and started jacking him self hard as Louis continued to pound his tight little hole.  
"Fuck sir, I'm cumming" Harry whined out as he srcunched his nose, keeping his eyes connected with Louis' as his cum kept supperting onto his tanned chest, the rest leaking out from the tip onto his fingers. Louis looked at Harry with a very pleased smirk and pulled out of Harry.  
"Come here princess" Louis demaned. Harry obyed and got his knees.  
"Beg for me to give me your cum, you little slut!"  
Harry looked up at Louis with innocent eyes and fluttered his eyelashes once more "Please sir, I want your cum, I want it on my face, please I'd look pretty with your hot thick stripes of cum on my rosey cheeks" Harry begged as he opened his mouth. Louis grunted as his cum splurtted onto Harrys face, eyelashes and his lips. Harry smiled as he licked his lips and looked up at Louis the best he could. Louis helped Harry up and pulled him closer for a kiss. Harry kissed back and pulled Louis with him onto the bed. 

"The was the best secret I've ever learned Harry" Louis smiled as Harry pulled away from the kiss and laid his head on Louis' chest. 

"I'm glad you learned my secret Louis, but I don't want us to be a secret" Harry said as he looked up at Louis.  
"Is that your way of asking me out?"  
"Yes it is."  
"I'd be honored to be yours Harry."  
"You'll always be my favorite secret Louis."  
"I thought we were public?"  
"I meant like you used to be my favorite secret because you were, but now everyone will know your mine and I love that."  
Louis was confused and tired so he agreed to Harrys statement and leaned in to kiss his head. Harry smiled softly as he closed his eyes and dirfted to sleep with his favorite no longer secret boyfriend.


End file.
